janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mk101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Catherine de Bourgh page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 20:41, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Catherine de Bourgh page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 20:43, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:35, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Ello! I was wondering if there was a way we could un-protect the front page so I could do some work on it? I have been an admin on the Stephanie Brown wikia for the past two years, so I won't randomly change stuff.Ibmiller (talk) 06:20, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Front Page thoughts Ideas (all potential): I think the poll should probably be taken down. Possibly, since there are only six major hub pages, add each of the novel pages to the front instead of the three that are currently there. Rename "Film and Television" the "Adaptations" section (probably as a preface to a category renaming cleanup job). Rename "Jane Austen's Works" the "Books" (to match the tag). Remove the "Featured Article," since it doesn't really make much sense in my mind with less than 500 pages. (I do think there's a bit of oversaturation of P&P on the front page). I don't know if we need two "About Jane" portals on the front page. I would make News a bit more front and center. Yeah, I agree with a lot of this. It was already like this when I inherited the wiki but I wanted to focus a bit on some content pages first because they left something to be desired. Do I give you admin rights for this? Madeline (talk) 12:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I think that would work, if you're okay with it. Ibmiller (talk) 16:18, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I've made you a Content Moderator so you can now edit the protected front page without unlocking it. Madeline (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'll see what I can do tomorrow morning! Ibmiller (talk) 05:46, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I've done a significant chunk of the things I suggested - what do you think? Ibmiller (talk) 15:34, November 17, 2016 (UTC) It's a lot better, thank you! Madeline (talk) 20:23, November 17, 2016 (UTC)